Spin the Barrel
by CoveredPurple
Summary: When dragon training is over the gang stays there the night because of a storm. Spin the bottle with a barrel. Rated M current & future smut & lemons. [My New Characters] Ingrid & Helena 2 smokin' blonde twins from a close village Little bit of Ruffnut & Astrid smut and Hiccup and Astrid smut Enjoy & review please. I need some advice on how much smut should appear in chapter 2


**Spin the bottle, but without bottles barrels take the role...This will turn smutty in chapters to come**

**I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or the characters besides Ingrid and Helena. They are mine**

**Enjoy **

* * *

"Don't be late for training tomorrow guys as Hiccup is showing us how to correctly put saddles on a Gronkle." Gobber shouts to his students while walking out of the large doors of the hall of the Dragon training centre.

"Oooh sounds fun." Snoutlout mockingly says to Hiccup getting a jab in the ribs from Astrid.

"I think we should all stay here tonight 'cause I think there is meant to be a really bad storm later and its really late. Gobber won't mind I guess" Tuffnut points out looking round the huge door Gobber exited through.

"Yeah it would be smart but it will be so boring. All I have is my dragon manual." Fishlegs replies sounding like a small bored child.

"It won't be boring for Astrid, she can just drag Hiccup away and make out with him." Snoutlout snickers to Tuffnut making everyone but Astrid and Hiccup burst into laughter and making him blush redder than anyone besides Astrid has ever seen before.

Astrid growls and punches Snoutlouts arm earning her a moan from him and says "Why don't we just play a game?"

"Like what, spin the barrel?" Ruffnut answers sarcastically while spinning a small 4 pint mead barrel with her fingers on the table they are all sat around.

"Why the Hel not." Tuffnut grins

"Erm...I don't think I will...I'm just going to sit and read my training manual..." Fishlegs announces warily.

"Alright then, but rules are it can't just be girl-boy girls must kiss girls and boys must kiss boys, no objection. If you refuse to kiss then you must remove an item of clothing." Astrid states, almost like an attack plan.

Hiccups blushing cheeks return bringing another round of hysterics to the guys mouths.

* * *

They all sit in a circle and managed to convince twins Ingrid and Helena to also play. The girls were from a neighbouring village and had been sent here to learn how to train and ride dragons so they can return and convince more of their village to come.

Another thing about these girls was that of course they had long blonde hair like most teen girls from around here but they were also well developed chest wise to Astrid and Ruffnuts disgust. Snoutlout had tried to impress them a few times but failed because he spent a bit too long looking at their chests.

In the circle they sat Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, Snoutlout, Ingrid, Tuffnut and Helena. Fishlegs sat in the corner oblivious and face first in his book.

Tuffnut couldn't believe his luck as he had 2 beautiful girls sat next to him in a game that involved kissing and stripping and they weren't even wearing many clothes. "_Hel Yeah." _He thought.

"Shall we start?" Astrid asks trying to move it along a bit, already bored.

"Yeah, okay." Everyone replies with different levels of excitement or sarcasm.

"I'll spin first." Ruffnut spins the small mead barrel and the top faces Helena.

"Erm, Astrid what do I do?" She asks in a way that makes Astrid have to control her anger.

"Kiss either Tuffnut or Hiccup, either cheek, lips or full blown making out." Ruffnut exclaims unable to control her excitement.

Helena leans in to kiss Hiccup and he makes eye contact with Astrid and can see and slightly hear her snarl at the girl. She kisses him on the cheek and shyly rocks back to sit in her place, she spins and it lands on Snoutlout who seems over the moon that he gets to kiss Ingrid.

After about an hour of playing they start to get a little more into it and quite a few people seem to be sitting half naked. When the bottle finally lands on Astrid she feels like giving the boys a bit of different a show instead of removing another layer of clothing.

She looks at Ruffnut for confirmation and she seems more than willing to cooperate so she puts her hands on her hips and kisses Ruffnut. It lasts longer than anyone expects as they get deeper and deeper into the kiss with their hands roaming a little.

All the guys look a little flustered but Tuffnut looks torn and thinks "_Should I be enjoying watching my sister get it on with another girl—ew wtf man I'm so confused_"

When the kiss finally ends the girls regain composure and look as calm as anything. Hiccup looks red and antsy and grabs Astrids hand and drags her away to the more secluded area of the training hall. She thinks to herself "_Well that little experiment was successful._"

* * *

**There will be more added I just felt like adding a small cliff hanger for all the smut lovers**  
**Please review **  
**Thanks**


End file.
